Chapter 29
Confession is the 29 Chapter of Volume 4 Summary Wataru and Ayane walking down the street coming of the fire work festival. Wataru turns and looks at, as they walking telling her about much people are walking around on the street as a unknown person bumps into him and step on his foot as they are moving Wataru asking her to move on to the side noticing at Ayane didnt heard him, As Wataru is walking away Ayane grab his hand blushs, Ayane tells him so they will not get separated by holding hands as they walk. Wataru asks her if she is hungry as it will be his treat. But Ayane wants to share like they did before. Making him blush. As they reach a booth Wataru buys them something to eat as he eats half of it then hand it over to her. Mokoka enters her home thinking that she hasnt came home and where she can be after they leave the bar. As she gets her phone and calls her but didn't get ahold of her. As Sumika is still at Daimiya Store. Sumika see that Mokoka is calling her on her cell phone chose not to anwser it. As she is changing into a maid outfit as she can't fit into it. As she got it to fit but one of her breast pop out. Then sees the boss of Daimiya Store walking in the room asking her what is she doing, as trys to flirt with him as she is wearing the maid outfit. But tells her to take it off and go home. Sumika tells him that he cant say stuff like that to her as she had a hard time putting it on, As she breasts aren't big enough to wear it, But he tells her one again it take it off and put it back where she find it, as he known it is from his store yelling at her to take it off and put it back. Making Sumika run back where is has found it yelling as she runs as she is sorry about. Ayane takes a knee as she foot are hurting. Wataru see that he feet are red as he rans to the quick shop it get bandaids as he will be back with them. As all of the grown up bandaids are sold out all but all the are leave were kids bandaids buy one of them and heading to her as she is siting on a metal pipe. telling her that he is sorry for taking so long to get to her with them, handing them over to her as she puts five on to her foot. Ayane tells him that he home is close by and should head there. as both of them enter her house, Wataru looks around seeing where she lives as it seems to be simple for her. Ayane asking him if he is surprised as they is not much in her home. But Wataru asks her where does she sleep, Ayane points out that she sleep on the sofa as she doesn't have a bed. He hasn't experienced living on his own yet but guess it must be normal as most people sleep on a sofa. But Ayane turns and asking his if it looks normal to him. He points out that she looks normal, kind. very capable person, and very pretty. As she tells him at she has a debt of 30 Million Yen. Characters Category:Chapters